Richard Spender
|-|Mr. Spender= |-|Lucifer= |-|Fused with Lucifer= |-|The Shadow= Summary Richard Spender is the history teacher of Mayview Middle school, and is the supervisor and leader of its vaguely named Activity Club. In reality, this club is a gathering of spectrals, or humans who are born with the capacity to interact with the spiritual world. Spender focuses the activities of the spectrals of Mayview on fighting off threats to their safety and hunting down harmful spirits, as well as maintaining the secrecy of their abilities. Spender utilizes the abilities of a spirit possessing his sunglasses as well as a spirit possessing his own body as a deadly combination to fight off threats to his students, as well as perform tasks for the Activity Consortium, a larger gathering of spectrals analogous to a governing body. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| At least '''9-A Name: Richard Spender Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Spectral, Medium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Forcefield Creation against spirits and other spectrals, can harm normally intangible spirits, Light Manipulation (Can solidify and create light projectiles, magnify or dismiss other sources of light, and illuminate himself and other objects), Fusionism with Lucifer, Darkness Manipulation (Can turn shadows into physical objects, pull enemies around by their shadow, and create a bottomless chasm from shadows) which can Ignore Conventional Durability (Once a shadow chasm is illuminated, everything inside is erased from existence), Can enter a state of heightened perception. | All previous abilities with increased speed, Flight. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable, albeit inferior to Forge, who could do this and other Consortium spectrals, who could destroy a large train-sized spirit). | At least Small Building level (Higher than before) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Reacted to a bolt of lighting fired at him from several meters away. Isaac’s lightning was shown to disperse in water), and Speed of Light attack speed (Spender can solidify and weaponize beams of light). Unknown while in Spirit Trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around him). | Unknown (Could turn his body into a beam of energy or light). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a large spirit off of his body). Striking Strength: Street Class (Could dig his hands into solid stone walls). Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Forge, and blocked a large lightning bolt with his bare hands). | At least Small Building level Stamina: Varies; Using Spirit Trance and his Light Manipulation too much can exhaust Lucifer, Superhuman physically. Range: Over a dozen meters with projectile Spectral Energy and light beams. Varies from extended melee range to several meters with Shadow Manipulation. Standard Equipment: His Sunglasses, which contain the spirit Lucifer and give him access to his light manipulation. Intelligence: Spender has the outwards appearance of someone who is mysterious and intelligent, however he follows his emotions more often than he listens to the advise of his spirit, Lucifer. That said, he is far from incompetent, and has experience in hunting down and combating spirits and other spectrals with various abilities. Weaknesses: Will refrain utilize his Shadow Manipulation unless he or those he cares about are in mortal danger, as it gives the spirit he is a medium for opportunity to escape from his body, which would have catastrophic results. He can be shortsighted and loses his cool when the Activity Club is put into danger, going as far as to nearly release The Shadow entirely, which could have killed the spectrals of Mayview. | Fusing with Lucifer has a very high probability of releasing the spirit he is a medium of. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spectral Energy - As a half-spirit, Spender can utilize his innate spectral yellow spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. Spender's utilization of his spectral energy is typically to form tight strings to wrap around and ensare his enemies as well as to create 'Spec Shots' (shooting a bullet-like projectile of spectral energy out of his fingers). He also also shown to use his powers to create forcefeilds, as well as bladed weapons. However, these attacks don't affect enemies that aren't spirits or partially spirits. * Lucifer '''- When channeling the abilities of Lucifer, the spirit that inhabits his sunglasses, Spender gains the ability to manipulate light in various ways. He can interact with light as if it was a solid matrial, as well as shoot beams from his hands, although these attacks tend to be less potent than his spectral energy contructs. He can magnify and dismiss other 2014-02-10-chapter-4-page-77.png 1394795335-2014-03-14-chapter-4-page-86.png 1410771193-2014-09-15-chapter-4-page-131.png 1513931981-Ch5Pg243.png sources of light, although he has only used this ability offensively against The Shadow. * '''The Shadow - When he is in a pinch and can possibly die, Richard taps into the power of the spirit he is holding as a medium, his yellow aura temporarily becoming white. It allows him to interact with shadows in a number of fasions, and can remove shadows from objects to use them as physical weapons, as well as pull shadows that are attached to enemies to trip them up and harm them. His most potent attack stems from this ability, when he causes a shadow to become a bottomless pit, which still interacts with light as any other shadow. If any object is trapped inside of the pit when it becomes illuminated, it "leaves with it". Key: Base | Fused with Lucifer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 9 Category:Paranatural